


Working Through Lunch

by Carbynn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: If You Only Read One Of My Fics This Should Not Be The One, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Sibling Incest, There Is Nothing Redeeming Here, This Is Me Warning You, Threesome - M/M/M, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: Roy ducks out of lunch early to make a dent in an unfairly massive stack of paperwork, but finds something much more compelling spread across his desk.





	Working Through Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes welcome to a Sin. In case you didn't already know, I am trash.
> 
> Written as a gift but let's be real, this came from my own mind. 
> 
> It's not too late to turn back.

Lunch in the canteen had been, as always, a letdown and Roy had sped through it as quickly as possible both to shorten the experience and to make it back to the office before anyone else in the hopes of getting a jump on the unusually tall stack of paperwork that had greeted him that morning courtesy of his first lieutenant. As predicted, the outer office was still completely empty. The lunch hour was a sacred one, and even Hawkeye rarely deigned to work through it.

He, of course, expected to find his inner office similarly vacant but as he drew nearer to the door, a distinctive scuffling and the sound of muffled voices made their way to his ear and he halted, hands immediately going for the gloves in his pocket, before beginning a slower, more careful walk to the door. He paused outside of it, straining his ear to hear more.

“…quiet… want anyone to hear do you?” The voice was muffled by the door and Roy couldn’t be sure if he recognized it.

He carefully took the doorknob in one hand and threw the door open, his free hand aloft and poised to snap, and then he froze as a wave of cold shock rushed over him and numbed everything.

Edward was bent over his desk facing the door, completely naked save for the black military undershirt, his uniform crumpled on the ground next to the desk. Alphonse stood behind him, hips rocking firmly against the bare hint of the curve of Ed’s ass that Roy could see from his position in the doorway. He was still fully clothed, but the nature of their activity would have been obvious to anyone.

It was possible that Roy’s brain had well and truly broken. It was as if every sordid, twisted dream he’d ever had had burst to life right before his eyes. It was everything he’d never allowed himself to want; Edward, face flushed and gold hair loose from its braid in a tangle around his face, looking absolutely debauched and Alphonse, as flushed as his brother but composed, fingers digging craters into Ed’s tanned skin as he pounded into his brother steadily. It was a scene only his subconscious could create, and had it not been for the own roaring crash of his own heartbeat in his ears, he’d have been sure he was dreaming.

Sharp hazel eyes met Roy’s across the room. “General, you’re back early,” Alphonse said easily, as if Roy had just run into him in the hallway rather than walked in on him fucking his own brother over a stack of Roy’s unfinished paperwork. “Would you like to join us? What do you think, Brother?” Al slammed his hips forward, jarring Ed forward on the desk and he moaned brokenly, his eyes flicking up to Roy’s face pleadingly.

What it was he was pleading for exactly was lost on Roy, but it spurred him into action nonetheless and before he even realized he was moving, he was unzipping his trousers and coming to stand just a few scant inches away from Edward’s red face, his cock hard in his hand as he guided it towards Ed’s open, waiting mouth. He could feel the heat of it already, Ed’s ragged breaths ghosting over the heated flesh each time Al pounded into him.

“Wait,” Alphonse said, just as Roy moved to guide his dick into Ed’s mouth. “I think he should ask politely, don’t you General? He’s always so _rude._ ” As if to make his point, Al ground his hips into Ed’s ass and Ed _writhed_ on the desktop, scrabbling for purchase on the edge and moaning brokenly.

“L-let me, _nggh,_ let me s-suck you off,” Ed managed to gasp, and Roy could see the silent _please_ shining through, although he was too proud to beg, even in such a debasing and compromising position.

Roy wasted no time, guiding his cock into Ed’s mouth, not bothering to hide the moan that hot, wet heat pulled from him. Ed swallowed him down completely, gagging around him when the head of Roy’s dick hit the back of his throat but making no move to pull away. Roy gave him a moment to adjust before rocking forward just a little, gagging him again.

Ed set to work immediately, working his tongue against Roy’s length whenever he could while Roy fucked his face. It didn’t take long for them to establish a rhythm. The forward, driving motion of Alphonse’s thrusting behind drove him forward into Roy’s cock and Roy’s resulting rock forward sent Ed pushing back into Alphonse, well and truly stuck between the two of them and, seemingly, loving every second of it if his muffled, ragged moans and whimpers were anything to go by.

All too soon, Ed was shifting against the desk, rocking his own hips against the edge in desperate search of friction each time Al pressed into him. He was very clearly on-edge, and Alphonse noticed almost as soon as Roy did. He stilled, tightening his hold on his brother’s hips to keep him in place, pulling a desperate cry from Ed that reverberated through Roy’s cock and almost sent him over the edge himself.

“Now now, Brother,” Alphonse chastised. “If you come too soon, you’ll ruin our fun. You don’t want that, do you?”

Ed’s response was another whine around his mouthful, and Roy could hardly stand it. He reached down and tightened his gloved fingers in Ed’s hair, yanking his head up to meet his eyes but not pulling him off of his cock completely. “Perhaps you ought to focus on distracting yourself until you can calm down.”

Ed didn’t need to be told twice – much to Roy’s eternal surprise – and set to work almost immediately, sucking Roy down as far as he could manage and tonguing him within an inch of his life every time he had room to do so between Roy’s fast and hard thrusting against the back of his throat.

When it became clear Ed was no longer in danger of tipping off, Alphonse began to move again and Ed’s drooling moans around Roy kicked his arousal up to new heights, but he was nothing if not a man of control and the hand in Ed’s hair worked to ground him and keep him just shy of the point of no return until Alphonse moaned and slammed into Ed hard one last time, stilling as he came.

Ed groaned when Al pulled out, his hips jerking against the edge of the desk again. “General, would you like a turn?” Al asked, tucking himself back into his pants and coming around the side of the desk. “It almost seems a shame to waste yourself in his mouth when he’s already ready to take you.”

Roy’s hand tightened in Ed’s hair instinctively at the very idea and Ed made a high, needy sound as he pulled out of his mouth. “I’d like nothing more.”

He moved around to stand behind the desk and behind Ed, removing his gloves as he moved and pocketing them. He spared a moment to run his bare hands over Ed’s ass admiringly, marveling at the smooth, warm skin beneath his palms. Then, without a word of warning, Roy pressed himself against Ed’s slick hole and sunk in to the hilt with a groan. Ed cried out in shock and swore but rocked back against him anyway, seeking out more stimulation.

Well, Roy was in no position to deny him. He grabbed his hips and angled them as he thrust. Ed’s high-pitched wail told him he’d hit home and he locked his own hips into position and worked to ensure each slam of his hips sent his cock sliding against Ed’s prostate.

Within minutes, Ed was an incoherent, babbling mess, moaning and whining and rutting against the edge of the desk for friction and Roy took the opportunity of his distraction to run his hands over Ed’s solid back, pushing up the black shirt to expose as much of his warm, tan skin as possible. Edward had grown into a beautiful young man, and Roy, although he had been briefly, certainly wasn’t blind and had been, perhaps, thinking of being allowed to take these exact liberties for longer than he cared to think about.

The combined stimulation of Ed’s tight ass around him, the warm skin beneath his hands, and the obscene sounds Ed was making were pitching him closer and closer to the edge and, using the last remaining vestiges of his willpower, he pulled out of Ed completely and _breathed_. Ed’s cry of loss sounded like a benediction.

“Don’t worry, Fullmetal,” he purred, and Ed squeaked at the use of his title. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

He locked his fingers in Ed’s hair again, reveling in the curl of the silken strands against his bare fingers, and hauled him to his feet, holding him until his knees, both flesh and metal, stopped shaking. He carefully urged Ed’s flesh leg up onto the desktop, his automail remaining firmly planted on the ground, the position opening him and presenting him to Roy.

Edward made quite the picture there, back arched, golden hair tumbling down his back, ass spread open by the angle of his legs, a slow, leaking dribble of come sliding down his thighs. He was the most beautiful thing Roy had ever seen.

Roy came up behind him, locking an arm around his waist and yanking him flush against his chest.“Do you have any idea what you look like?” he murmured into Ed’s ear. “Debased. Wrecked. Spread open for me on the edge of my desk like a wanton and loving every second of it.” He scraped his teeth against Ed’s earlobe, pulling another little whine from him.

“L-lotta talk,” he managed to gasp. “What, what’s the matter, can’t k-keep it up you old—“

Roy sank back into him and wasted no time working him into a punishing rhythm that stole the air out of Ed’s lungs and rendered him speechless again, his head lolling back against Roy’s shoulder. Roy mouthed at the place where his neck joined his shoulder, tasting the warm salt of his skin and memorizing the ragged ridge of the automail scar with his tongue, feeling the tension in Ed’s muscles beneath his lips as the younger man strained and writhed and twitched against him.

A pair of arms came around Roy’s waist and a wall of heat pressed against his back quite suddenly shocking him out of rhythm for a moment. He’d been so lost in Edward that he hadn’t even seen Alphonse move.

“Let me help, General,” he murmured, scraping his teeth against Roy’s throat over the collar of his uniform. “Sometimes Brother needs a helping hand to push him over.”

One of Al’s arms stayed locked tightly around his waist but the other reached around Ed, his fingers curling around Ed’s cock and giving him a firm stroke without preamble. Roy spared the last of his brainpower to wish that he could see, could watch Ed’s red, weeping cock slipping through his brother’s slim, delicate fingers, but Ed cried out and came hard across the desktop, shockwaves trembling through his body, tightening him around Roy’s cock, and soon Roy was lost, burying his face in Ed’s shoulder and coming hard inside of him with a cry of his own.

As soon as they had both stopped twitching through aftershocks, Alphonse moved away and Roy pulled out of Ed, allowing him to slip forward and back across the top of the desk, smearing himself with his own release. Roy just barely managed to avoid collapse himself and tucked himself back into his pants. He shot a look across the room to Alphonse, who had taken up on the opposite side of the desk again, watching them both with an obvious and undeniable joy written across his face.

Suddenly, Roy was unsure of himself. He wasn’t equipped to deal with the aftermath of fucking his barely legal subordinate over his desk after watching said subordinate’s younger and also barely-legal brother do the same. He wondered, briefly, if he hadn’t just made a terrible mistake, but then Ed was moving, pulling on his uniform pants quickly and buttoning the blue jacket over his come-stained black shirt and Roy was struck suddenly dumb with the idea that this wasn’t the first time he’d done so. He draped the waist cape over his arm and marched over to Roy, who was still reeling both from the idea of Edward spending hours caked in his own release and from the prospect of having just thrown away both his career and the easy, tentative trust that had been growing between himself and his most insubordinate subordinate, and shot a hand out to curl his fingers around Roy’s collar and haul him down into a hard kiss.

If Roy was reeling before, it was nothing compared to what Edward’s lips and tongue were doing to his cognitive function.

Ed pulled away, smirking, while Roy fought to regain even an iota of his former intelligence. “Not bad, Mustang.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner tonight, General?” Alphonse asked, coming to stand beside his brother. “We’ll even let you stay for dessert.”

“This time it’s Al’s turn to get bent over a table,” Ed added, an unmistakable and mischievous glimmer in his yellow eyes.

Roy had to grasp around for the words as his mind had, once again, been wiped completely blank. “I can think of nothing I’d like more,” he managed.

“Our place, seven o’clock,” Ed said, swinging the waist cape around his hips and buckling it in place. “Don’t be late, and make sure you bring that healthy appetite.” Ed shot him a wink and he and Alphonse took their leave, leaving Roy standing alone in the middle of his office watching them go with something like awe.

The door shut behind them with a decisive click and Roy stared at it for a long moment before turning his attention to his desk. His stack of paperwork had been scattered and shuffled across the desktop, most of it wrinkled and some of it come-stained, and half of it had somehow made its way to the floor. The desktop wasn’t in much better shape, smeared with streaks of Ed’s release and scratched from one of the stray bolts that remained embedded in his collarbone even after the restoration of his flesh arm. It would be obvious, even to the most ignorant of observers, what had transpired.

Roy checked the clock, trying to gauge how long he had before Hawkeye would return. He could clean the desk and rearrange the paperwork but most of it would have to be written off as a loss, evidence to be incinerated. He sighed, pulling a glove from his pocket and sliding it on.

At least, he reasoned, if Hawkeye shot him, he’d be able to die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for all I have done here today.


End file.
